Simply in Denial
by zennou-sakusha
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two deniers who simply refused to admit their true feelings. It’s up to their friends to reveal the truth... HB


**Simply in Denial**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's notes: Sorry I haven't been writing much lately. I've been really busy - and lazy (mostly lazy)... Read my profile if you want to know what's going on with my stories.

"You like him, don't you?" Keiko whispered conspiringly as she leaned across the table. She and Botan were sitting in the dining room at the Yukimura residence, resting after a long shopping spree.

"Huh?" Botan replied loudly, too shocked to lower her voice.

The girl leaned back in her chair, grinning. "Oh, Botan, you don't have to pretend any more. It's so obvious!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your crush on Hiei, of course!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

Keiko's knowing smile didn't waver, and her eyebrows rose, waiting for the inevitable.

Irritated, Botan argued, "Why would I like _Hiei_ of all demons? The guy who hands out death threats instead of Christmas cards? The man who is as short as his temper?"

The girl's irksome expression stayed put. Nothing short of a confession would make it into Keiko's head. Still, the bluette continued defiantly, "I would never like someone so emotionally-challenged! He wouldn't recognize friendship if it was flirting with his sister! I doubt he even knows what a _hug_ is, much less love. Plus, he is so full of himself!"

Lowering her voice, Botan attempted to do a Hiei impression, "'Bwahaha, I'm so much better than humans - look! I've got a shiny sword, three eyes that see all, unmatched speed, and so many belts that there is no way I can be pantsed! No human can ever defeat ME!'"

There was a heavy pause, during which Botan's horrible Hiei impression echoed through their heads. Keiko began giggling uncontrollably, which set Botan off too. Soon, they were both doubled over, shaking with mirth.

"I..." began Keiko, trying to control her giggles. "I could actually imagine Hiei saying that!"

"Me too!"

Their eyes met, and for a second, their laughter ceased... only until they broke down into giggles once more at the thought of Hiei saying such things.

Finally, Keiko said, "But really... We have to get serious here!"

"What for? Seriousness is for losers!" declared Botan, giggling even more.

Glaring playfully, her friend replied, "YOU have a _serious_ problem here."

"I can't help it if you make me laugh!" Botan protested. "Laughter is contagious!"

"Not that! I mean, about Hiei."

"What ABOUT Hiei?"

"Botan, you're in love with him!"

The ferry girl rolled her eyes. "Did you NOT hear me before? I do _not_ like Hiei!"

"Well, yeah, of course you don't _like_ him..." admitted Keiko.

Ah-ha! She saw the TRUTH!

"But you still love him."

...Or maybe not. Botan argued, "You can't love someone you don't like!"

"Yes, you can. How do you think I managed to fall in love with Yusuke?" Keiko pointed out logically.

"Keiko, if I felt _anything_ for him, it would be hate!"

"Oh, don't be silly. I've seen how you stare at him when you think no one's looking!"

"Yes, because I'm hoping he'll curl up and DIE! Because I HATE him!"

"There is a very thin line between love and hate," stated Keiko. "Now, stop denying it and go tell him how you feel."

"No! You can't make me lie just so you can play matchmaker!"

"Don't lie to me. I know you know I know how you feel!"

Botan paused, trying to figure out what she just said. Then, deciding to forget it, she replied, "Look, let's say I DID like him - which I do not - and I DID tell him that - which would be a LIE! What do you think he'll do?"

"Carry you off into the sunset for a romantic date!"

"WRONG! He'll kill me violently with the nearest sharp object and frame Kuwabara for my murder!"

"Oh, he would never do that."

"Yeah, right. Name one conversation I've had with him that didn't include a death threat."

Keiko pondered the request and found that she couldn't comply. "Well, that's just because he feels threatened by you."

"Threatened! He's the one threatening ME!"

"Because he loves you! And, being emotionally unstable, the poor boy doesn't know how to deal with it!"

Botan gaped at her friend. "Are you drunk or something?"

Keiko frowned. "Of course not..."

"Then WHAT gave you the idea that Hiei loves me? Or that I love him? BECAUSE I DON'T! AND HE DOESN'T EITHER!"

"You're just in denial!"

"No, I'm just honest."

"Denial!"

"It's the truth!"

"Face it, Botan - you're a denier!"

Botan sighed in frustration. If she told the truth, she was called a denier. But if she lied, then Hiei would most certainly hear about it. It was a lose-lose situation for her.

"Come on, girl, it's okay! Just admit your problem, and everything will work out for the best. I'll make sure of it!" declared Keiko as she stepped beside Botan and slung her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Glancing sideways, the bluette glared at Keiko. "The ONLY problem I have is a certain girl who won't leave me alone about a crush I don't have."

Keiko only smirked and tugged at the girl's arm, leading her away. "Let's go find Hiei so you can confess! It's the only way to make things right."

"But..." Botan tried to protest, but Keiko shushed her with a stern look. So, reluctantly, she allowed the obsessed girl to lead her away, all the while realizing that this may be the final mistake of her life...

To be continued...


End file.
